


The Laws of Attraction

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post for SPN Reverse bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laws of Attraction

**Art Title:** THE LAWS OF ATTRACTION  
**Prompt Number:** E3012  
  
_**Orginial prompt:**_ Jensen/Dean is hard working [successful] rancher. Jared/Sam is a hard working successful lawyer. They couldn't be more different so they shouldn't have anything in common but they can't stay away from each other.  
**I'll leave it up to the author to determine how the Js met in the first place _(or how S &D reunited; not to mention how Dean got into ranching)_ and why they broke up too.**

 

 

Read Sunriserse1023's wonderful accompanying story,

Title: Back In The Saddle  
Pairing: Jensen/Jared  
Rating: pending  
Word Count: pending  
Summary: pending  
On LJ or AO3


End file.
